Return to Deep Space 9
by Silvara71
Summary: 5 years after the end of Dominion's war, the ambassador Worf returns tu DS9 to attend the wedding of two of his best friends... chapter 7 up
1. prologue

The ambassador of the federation at the Klingon Empire Worf, son of Mogh, is heading on board of a Federation shuttle to DS9, the federal base at the planet Bajor, to attend the wedding of two of his closest friends.  
It's been five years since the war against the Dominion is over and nearly six since the death of his wife Jadzia. For many years, the ambassador does not return to DS9 and though he was happy and partly impatient to see the people with whom he spent many years of his life and he considers sincerely friends, in his heart he knows that seeing DS9 will open wounds , that despite the elapsed time, are not completely closed.  
There, on that basis he lived the best days of his life, but also the ugliest.  
The screen displays the unmistakable silhouette of the station (Terok Nor, for the Cardassians) and the ambassador is invested by memories: remember when returning to DS9, where he knew Jadzia was there waiting for him, filled him with impatience. His mind cannot help but remember all the moments spent with her: their first meeting on the promenade from the resort (he almost could not believe that this young woman would bring the memory of the great Curzon Dax) and their conversations. Remember the day he realized he was being in love (he had been blind, but eventually opened his eyes) and all the times they had together (even arguing with Jadzia was nice). He remembers the day of their wedding with Klingon ceremony (how stupid he had been in the days before to fight with her) and their desire to have children (he remembers like it was yesterday when Jadzia had proposed it to him, his skepticism at the beginning but then her enthusiasm had infected him and he could not wait to have children by her.) And finally, remember the awful day of her death, the heart of Worf still bleeding at the thought of Jadzia's face and her voice and the sense of helplessness that came over him as he watched his wife dying.  
The ambassador knows that Jadzia is waiting for him at the gates of the Sto Vo Kor, the Klingon heaven (and he should thank the friends at the station that helped him to honor Jadzia), but cannot do without to feel overwhelmed by memories and the desire to see her again, if only for a moment. At times, though always try not to do it, he finds himself thinking about what would have happened if she had not died, if her desire for motherhood would come true, and how would their children be.  
Suddenly the ambassador's thoughts are interrupted by Bajoran army colonel Kira Neris, who after the missing of Captain Sisko is at the head of DS9. Worf looks the screen, she let her hair grow and bears them behind her head and in her eyes the ambassador sees serenity, a serenity that when years before he met her was far from her, Worf thinks of the determined woman, but at the same time doubtful and fought, that was Kira Neris and cannot help but think that this woman, safe, serene and smiling in front of him has come a long way. Immediately asks to himself if Odo, the multiform, the former head of security on the station that had to leave to take care of the serious illness of his people, there will be, but imagine so.  
"Ambassador Worf, it's a pleasure to see you, the bride is in fibrillation for your delay" Kira's voice was amused and at the same time raised, Worf imagine that the preparations for the wedding are struggling her too.  
"I apologize for the delay, but I had an unexpected, I hope I'm still in time," Worf responds with air as relaxed.  
"Ambassador, you must accompany the bride to the altar, and without you, the marriage could not start, so you can understand my relief. You know the bride can be quite unnerving when she wants "  
"I imagine Colonel, I think I know her, at least in part," Worf replied almost laughing and then adds, "And the groom? Nervous, too? "  
"Almost more nervous him than her, your arrival ambassador, will bring peace of mind to the bride, but Chief O'Brien is late too and the groom does not cease to be worried until he will arrive"  
Worf smiles and thinks of Chief O'Brien, one of the men that the severe Klingon considers a true friend and that by the end of the war against the Dominion has been transferred to Earth to teach at the Academy of the federation.  
Then suddenly the screen goes black and the whole ship seems enveloped in a strange darkness, the whole process takes a few moments, the shuttle goes out of the darkness and Ambassador realizes that something has changed, plus he wears the uniform of the federation with the rank of captain. He does not understand what happened, and while he is still amazed at what had happened, on the screen reappears Kira Neris "Captain do you hear me?"  
Worf looks at her and he immediately notices that the woman is slightly different from the woman who spoke a few moments before, it is always Kira, but still wears short hair and what strikes Worf is her look, it do not look calm and confident like little first, but she has one look with a shadow that Worf not seen for a long time and he cannot help but think that the woman on the screen looks far more like the woman he knew years ago rather than the one who he knows today.  
"Captain Worf ... do you read me? "  
"I get it Colonel"  
"Captain we lost you for a moment, what happened?"  
"I do not know what to say colonel, the ship went through a dark area and shortly after I left," Worf knows that he must, in some way, find out what happened.  
"They must be those ailments subspace we detected shortly after your departure to the Klingon Empire's mother planet "  
"My departure?" Asks Worf increasingly incredulous.  
"Yes, Captain about ten days ago, a few days after your departure to attend the council Klingon we found some anomalies in subspace, we thought they were the work of Cardassians and Romulans, but we are not yet in the head, Dax and O ' Brien are working on it "  
"O'Brien?" Worf thinks aloud  
"Yes captain, but why are you amazed? Are you okay? "  
"I'm not sure Colonel, perhaps these anomalies made me a little 'upset' "Worf knows that for now, until he has a better idea about what happened, he'd better go along with the colonel.  
"Captain, we meet at the bridge, pier 3, to update you on what has happened in your absence ... And do not worry I looked after all, just as you had recommended "  
"I'm sure Colonel"  
Worf is still in shock, he knows that something has happened, perhaps due to the faults which Kira has spoken, but he cannot understand what could have happened ... How is it that a few moments before he was the Klingon ambassador and now he finds himself captain of the fleet and to have the command of DS9? And what enters Cardassians and Romulans? And what does O'Brien on the station when he should be still on the Earth?  
As the ship approaches the station Ambassador Worf (or maybe Captain?) Has many questions, maybe too many and no responses.


	2. there's something wrong

The shuttle approaches DS9 and Worf immediately notices that the base is not popular as it should be: by the end of the war against the Dominion DS9 is a focal point for trade and travel, and it is characterized by a feverish activity.

Instead, his one seems to be the only approaching ship and, docked in landing points, there are only Federation ships on a war footing: DS9 does not seem an exchange basis but a tactical basis in the middle of a war.  
The shuttle docks at the pier 3 and Worf goes to the room of landing, waiting for him Colonel Kira and next to her Elim Garak, the Cardassian tailor who was part of the Obsidian order, which had contributed more than one occasion to the victory against the Dominion and that at the end of the war was transferred to his home planet Cardassia. From his uniform Worf realizes that covers the role that was of the High Constable Odo, this seems strange also, Garak never wanted to play official roles on the station and _" he should not even be here"_ Worf says to himself, trying to understand what is happening.  
"Captain Worf. We were expecting you "Colonel Kira speaks first.  
"Did you find any notice about the new weapon tested by Romulans and Cardassians?" It's Elim Garak talking and Worf realizes that he cannot avoid telling what happened to him, he can only hope that they do not catch him crazy. Once again it is Kira to interrupt his thoughts:  
"Captain, there's something wrong? You seems disturbed "  
"In fact I am, Colonel" Worf stops and looks straight into her eyes and continues, "I know it sounds strange, and please do not take me for crazy but ... it is all wrong"  
Kira is doubtful, she cannot understand what intends the captain and she looks at him quizzically raised either eyebrows.  
"Colonel" Worf begins to explain, "I should not be the captain of this base, since the end of the war against the Dominion you are responsible for DS9 and" Worf turns to Garak "he should not be here, but on Cardassia, to help his people in rebuilding after the rebellion to the Dominion, and this base" Worf nods to the base that surrounds them "should not be on a war footing, but it is one of the most active commercial basis of the galaxy through the wormhole " .  
Now is Kira to be confused, she looks in a strange way his captain then exchanged worried looks with Garak who is the first to respond to Worf  
"Captain, you're more than confused ... there was no rebellion on Cardassian Gul Dukat has always remained faithful to the Domain and when, to try to end the war with the Dominion, we closed the wormhole, he searched and found alliance with the Romulans, and now the Federation and Klingon Empire are engaged in a war without truce with Romulans and Cardassians"Garak then adds bitter "and about the possibility of my returning to Cardassia, now I have no illusions: for my people I'm just a traitor. "  
Worf do not believe his ears, Gul Dukat, the fierce and subtle Cardassian leader, should have died years ago and a Romulan Cardassian alliance is the worst thing he could think of (except, of course, the Dominion).  
"What do you mean that we have closed the wormhole? And the Bajorans?" Worf asks incredulously.  
"It 's been a difficult decision to make," Kira intervenes "But we had no choice, Odo and Captain Sisko sacrificed their lives to make it possible" In memory of Odo, the man she loved and that her heart at the bottom has never ceased to love, the look of the colonel is filled with sadness, it's been four years since his death, and although life goes on, she cannot forget what this man has relied for her and how much he loved her with gentleness and discretion. Worf shakes his head, "It didn't go this way Kira, what you're saying is impossible: we have never closed the wormhole"  
"Captain" Garak stops Worf this time, "The Colonel is right you are upset, maybe you should go to the doctor Bashir for a check"  
"I'm not crazy, Garak, and I'm fine" Worf looks at the Cardassian menacingly, Garak then raises his arms in surrender, "I did not mean anything like that Captain, but ..."  
"No buts, Garak, I do not need the doctor"  
"Captain" Kira says "You must admit that your memories are different from what we know have happened, and then the doctor wanted to talk to you anyway: Dax has had an illness while you were away. Nothing serious but Julian put her to rest for a bit and wants to talk with you. There is nothing wrong with the opportunity to make a control "  
Worf sighs, he realizes that he has no choice, and at the end a visit of the doctor will not hurt, and if Julian wants to talk to him about the illness of Ezri Dax perhaps it is more serious than Kira has said.  
"All right, I'm going to find Bashir, meanwhile Colonel check my ship: its diaries, records of navigation and everything that can explain what happened when I went through the anomaly. I want to know what happened "  
"We will do it Captain"  
Worf moves away to theinfirmary, the Bajoran colonel and former Cardassian tailor remain in silence for a while.  
"What do you think Elim?" Kira asks breaking the silence.  
"I think, as he said, that something happened while crossing the fault, perhaps his memories were altered. Before we look at the ship before we'll have our answers"


	3. You seem as you have seen a ghost

Worf is nervous, this DS9 is not what it should be, and while he's crossing the promenade to go to sickbay it makes it even more clear: the civilians are very few and it is a constant stream of Klingon warriors and soldiers and officers of the Federation.

Worf looks forward and strangely Quark's bar is closed, he wonders what could have happened so severe enough to force the Ferengi to give up a day's gain.

The more time passes, the more questions in Worf's mind increase.

Finally he arrives in sickbay where Dr. Bashir is waiting for him, at least he seems to be in his place and - at first glance - does not look very different from how Worf remembers.  
"Captain ... I was waiting for you" Bashir welcomes him with the courtesy that has always characterized him, but Worf knows that behind kindness, lies an intelligent and determinate man to whom they all have a lot: without him the war (at least for what Worf remembers) could have had other outcomes.  
"Doctor ... Kira told me that you wanted to talk to me about what happened to Dax " it is not a question but an order.  
"Calm captain" Bashir smiles "Time to time ... Dax is fine and nothing happened serious, in fact Kira always exaggerates, we'll talk about that after I did a complete control "  
"Doctor ... I'm fine, " Worf's voice is strong and dismissive "what happened does not cover certain my health"  
"I'm sure Captain ... it's just a security check " the voice of Bashir continues to be friendly " Put it this way, you agree to be checked, and so you take me away from any embarrassment with our first official " Julian smiles at him and then he whispers, "You see, if I don't make a complete control on you, Kira will be upset, and you know that it is best not to argue with a woman, especially if you're going to marry her" Bashir knows that his captain can be stubborn, he has had more than a proof, but he knows him for almost ten years and he knows how to take him.  
Worf looks Bashir, he did not understand his joke about women and marriage, and he is a little perplexed "All right, Doctor ... but hurry "  
Bashir looks at him, in his eyes the light of those who know they had won "I know your impatience Captain, just give me time to prepare the machinery for the full scan" Bashir goes to the bed for scanning and invites Worf to follow him, Worf turns to the doctor, but with one eye he sees a movement behind him, turns around and cannot believe his eyes ... Bashir then looks at him and notices his gaze.  
"Captain ... Is there something wrong? You seem as you have seen a ghost "  
And in fact for Worf is just so: in front of his eyes is Zyial, the natural daughter of Gul Dukat, half Cardassian and half Bajoran, died years earlier, killed by Damar, the right arm of his father, during the recapture of DS9 from the federation.  
The woman looks puzzled, "Is something wrong captain?" Asks Ziyal.  
"You should not be here ..." The tone of Worf is incredulous and his words almost a whisper.  
Zyial stares at him questioningly, "Captain what do you mean?"  
"You died years ago, and you cannot be here now," Worf replied continuing to look into her eyes.  
Zyial does not know what to think:she is concerned about the severe man, that she feared at the beginning but then slowly she learned to respect, she turns to Bashir, who looks at her and shakes his head then he turns to Worf  
"Captain, I'm ready to examine you"  
Worf looks at him without answering and goes to bed for the exam, he continues to look at Zyial wondering what is going on and why.


	4. what if it were this his present?

"Well, Captain, it seems all right, apart from an excessive activity of the frontal lobes of the brain, but it is normal, given the stress you've suffered lately" Bashir's voice is professional, but betrays some concern: the fact that he didn't find any physical diseases in Worf leaves a number of questions on the table.  
"So I'm not crazy, right?" Worf asks impatiently.  
"No, you're not ... and I never thought you were, Captain" Responds Bashir. Worf looks at him quizzically and then adds, "That's odd if I were you I would think it."  
Worf looked intensely at the doctor the only thing he want is that all this story wolud be over and he can go back to being the ambassador of Klingon.  
"Captain," Julian interrupts his thoughts "Miles is watching the shuttle, you are certain they will find something. In the meantime, the only thing you can do is go to sleep: knowing Jadzia she will be eager to hug you"  
To hear that name Worf turns to the doctor, it cannot be that she is alive, he saw her dying years earlier. Worf feels the urge to run to his quarters (hoping that they were the same ones that he remembers) and see the woman he loved with all his being, and that he never stopped loving, everything else seems secondary. He not even greets the doctor and walks towards the exit of the infirmary.  
"Captain!" It 'Bashir calling him, but Worf cannot hear him, he is now out of the infirmary and is heading to his quarters and cannot help but run.  
He enters with urgency in the room and the first thing that strikes him is her smell, then immediately after her voice cames from the room: "Worf are you?". It is from what it was (and apparently still is) their bedroom. He rushes into the room and sees her: she is even more beautiful than he remembered, she was on the bed and stretches out her arms, and while rushing to that embrace for Worf all applications and all the answers he sought forgiveness of meaning.  
The only thing that matters is Jadzia, alive, in his arms, the smell of her that surrounds him, and when he kisses her, he realizes that in recent years he has been living for this. As a thirsty that fails to quench their thirst, so Worf fails to stop kissing Jadzia, until the air is not missing from both.  
"Wow, Worf ... you should get away more often, "said Jadzia joking (how much Worf has missed the lightness of his wife) but then she is captured by the look of Worf. "What's up Worf? you have a strange look"  
Worf takes a breath, how does he tell her that he saw her die years ago? That this reality does not belong to him? And while looking for the right words to tell Jadzia what upsets him, he realizes that his wife is pregnant and suddenly remembers the illness of which Bashir had spoken.  
"Bashir said you were not good"  
"Nothing serious Worf" her voice tries to reassure him "a slight illness due to pregnancy, I'll just have to rest for the last few days before the birth of the twins. Julian says it's normal: twin births among the Trill are rare and more youngsters are Klingon, but do not worry "Jadzia smiles at her husband, she is radiant and Worf thinks that what they say about pregnant women who are the most beautiful, it's true: he does not remember having seen her so beautiful, or maybe he thinks that are just too many years since the last time he saw her close in his arms. At this thought the face Worf contracts "Worf what is it? You are strange and seem more worried. "  
Worf looks at her intently, looking for the right words to say that, as far as he remember, she should not be alive, but he is suddenly hit by a cyclone of five years that is thrown around his neck almost choking him, "Daddy you're back, how nice, I missed you so much "  
"Dana let breathe your father" Jadzia is reminiscent of the child.  
"Leave her alone Jadzia, I'm fine"  
The child does not seem to have heard her mother and clings more tightly to the neck of the Klingon, "Daddy I missed you so much, Mom is not as good as you making me fall asleep, and then we have to finish the gift for the twins." The child is very upset and he is not in the skin.  
"Dana go beyond to get everything ready" Jadzia's voice is calm "your father and I finish talking and then he comes to help you finish the gift ... whatever it is " the little girl give another kiss to her father and then runs into the other room. Jadzia looks Worf smiling, "She adores you, you know"  
Worf does not know, or at least do not remember it, but he knows that holding in his arms the child, who has a clearer skin than her father and the typical Trill spots of her mother, he felt that she was part of him, and suddenly a thought creeps into his mind: _what if it were this his present_?

autor's note: so yes, Jatzia is alive. The fact is that I've always loved Jadzia and Worf as couple, they were my favorite (even more than Trip and T'Pol or Tom and B'lanna), just because they were meant to be (nobody made worf smile as Jadzia, and nobody made Jadzia happy as Worf). When she died I was so upset, I've always wondered how it could be if she didn't die. I've aways thougt that they would have children and live happily forever. this story came to my mind just to answer to that question.


	5. But I found a strange thing

"The shuttle has no damage, crossing the fault does not seem to have caused any damage to the ship" Miles O'Brien, the chief engineer of the base, is showing the results of his research on the Worf's shuttle to Colonel Kira and Elim Garak who listen carefully, "But I found a strange thing: the ship for the return trip should have traveled for 3 or 4 days, but an examination of the engines reveals that the trip lasted at least a few more days ... and frankly I can not explain it. "  
Garak intervenes "This coincides with what I found among the ship's logs, it's all perfectly normal: the captain has registered a journey almost normal, though not satisfactory, unfortunately even the Klingons have no news on the new weapon of Romulan and Cardassian . As I said completely normal until this morning, the captain recorded his diary normally and then I found this other record. "  
Garak starts the recording and the three heard the captain Worf speaking of the shuttle trapped in a dark space without stars for more than a day. Kira and O'Brien look incredulous Garak.  
Kira is the first to speak "But we have lost contact with the captain for just a moment: how can this recording be possible?"  
O 'Brien and Garak look at each other, they not have an answer to this question, Kira continues "We have to talk to the captain, he might remember what happened"  
Garak looks Kira so forlorn "What's Garak?" Asked the colonel.  
"Kira, honestly, I do not think the Captain is in the best conditions, in short, he does not know what has happened in the last five years."  
O'Brien looks to Garak "Elim, do you believe that the captain is crazy?"  
"Of course not," Garak replied, "but ..."  
"No buts, Garak" Kira intervenes "Doctor Bashir has done a very thorough analysis and from the medical point of view there is nothing wrong in Captain Worf" Kira stops to reflect "And we certainly can not manage to find out what happened without his cooperation "  
Garak continues to be skeptical "of course the mystery is going to be more complicated"  
"What do you mean," asked O'Brien  
"Well this morning the only question was why the captain did not remember, or rather why he has memories different from ours for the past five years. Now there is also to understand what has happened to the shuttle ... I would not want that going forward it should increase the questions to that we couldn't find the answers "  
Kira looks Garak, hoping that what the Cardassian says it is not true: the last thing they need are too many questions and no answers at all.


	6. I saw you die, Jadzia

Captain Worf, or perhaps ambassador, is lying next to his wife in his quarters, it was a long day, and he has passed much of it with Kira and Garak and O'Brien trying to figure out what has happened.  
Worf thiks about it, it certainly has to do with the subspace anomaly, but nobody was able to understand how, while he is reflecting, Jadzia sleeping moves and holds him, her leg is intertwined with his and her head is resting on his shoulder, while with one arm encircling the chest of her husband. Worf realizes how much he has missed the warmth of his wife in the past six years during his nights alone.  
He no longer loved any woman after her and never thought to replace her, and now with her next to him, he can not help but think that this is the place he belongs to, but at the same time, he feels that it is not so, this happiness has not been granted to him.

While rethinks these things finally sleep eludes him and Worf begins to feel helpless, but he doesn't want to wake his wife, so he remains motionless, looking at the ceiling.  
"Worf" Jadzia's sleepy voice dissuades him from his thoughts "You can not sleep, huh?"  
"No Jadzia, but you should do it," replied Worf "Dr. Bashir said ..."  
"To hell Julian" Jadzia is angry "I hate when you're overprotective with me, and I am sure that this is one of the things that were not different even before crossing the fault" Jadzia looks slyly trying to snatch a smile to her husband .  
"No, it was not" Worf replied trying to smile, but not succeeding.  
"Worf, what's wrong? Apart from what you've said, I feel that there is something that you're hiding " Jadzia's voice becomes more gentle " Talk to me Worf "  
Worf looks at his wife with kindness, she's right, but he did not have the courage to tell her that she died six years ago, the truth is that he is too happy to have seen her again and he fears that telling her all could broke the spell . He knows, however, that he can not help but tell her the truth, he sighs and then begins:  
"You're dead Jadzia, 6 years ago Gul Dukat, or rather the Par Wraith that had taken possession of him, killed you, I saw you die Jadzia" Jadzia looks at her husband and gently takes his hand inviting him in silence to continue "Bashir was able to save Dax, but could not do anything for you ... At the end of the war against the Dominion, to stay on DS9 was impossible for me and I finally accepted the role of ambassador of the Federation on Qonos" The eyes of the Klingon are dimmed with tears, Jadzia caresses him gently " But now I'm here Worf "  
Worf looks at his wife and takes her hand "Yes .. you are here ... and then there's Dana beyond that is part of me, and the twins on the way, I do not think I could be so happy and a part of me wants to find that this is the reality that belongs to me and that, instead, the last six years memories are just a bad dream, something that is not real. "

Jadzia continues to look at her husband gently, Worf would be able to stop time "But in the bottom of your heart," Jadzia continues for him " you feel that is not the case, you feel that, despite everything, this is not your place."  
"The closing of the wormhole, Sisko and Odo's death, the war with the Romulans and Cardassians, Jadzia, is all wrong: the war with the dominion ended in a different way, and the galaxy is at peace."  
The Klingon looks at his wife with intensity "I've wanted for so long that you were not dead, that I could hold you again in my arms, and now that everything has come true .."  
Jadzia looks at him, then hugs him strong "Worf, we will find out what has happened, you will see that we will find an answer"  
Worf continues to tighten his wife, "And if and when we'll find out, what will we do? We'll give up all this? "  
Jadzia puts a finger on the lips of her husband "Sshh ... enough talk, if and when it happens we will decide together, now let's go back to sleep"  
Worf looks at his wife and finally he smiles then he stretches and pulls Jadzia to him, with her head on her husband's shoulder she slowly falls asleep and even the Klingon, stroking the head of his wife, is finally able to rest.

Author's note : When I started to publish this story I've planned to post one chapter every week, but with a husband, a job and two children it is not so simple, so forgive me if I let you wait so much for this two new chapters, for the future I'll try to post as often as I can...


	7. Worf, it's time

"Worf" It's the voice of his wife Jadzia to wake the Klingon ambassador, who in sleep can not believe his ears: his wife is dead and she can not call him.

"Worf it's the time"

Jadzia's voice is full of anxiety and, finally, the ambassador recalled what happened: she really is his wife who calls him and he is no longer ambassador but he is the captain of DS9. He wakes up and turns to his wife, who shakes his hand so hard that it hurt.

"It's time, Worf ... I think the twins have decided not to wait until the end." Jadzia's face contracts into a grimace of pain and Worf begins to realize what is happening, so he jumps up and reaches for the communicator.

"Dr. Bashir, this is Worf" the captain's voice betrays anxiety

"Here Julian" the doctor's voice was sleepy "tell me captain"

"Jadzia says it's time, I'll see you in the infirmary" Worf is authoritarian and his tone does not allow replies.

"Now?" the doctor seems confused then realizes what is happening "now! see you in the infirmary but I think it may be a false alarm".

Jadzia hearing words of Julian looks at her husband and shakes her head, he holds her up to take her out "Worf call Keiko O'Brien, she'll take care of Dana while we're gone."

Before going Worf looks at the sleeping baby in her crib and, while carrying away his wife, Keiko arrives.

In the infirmary Bashir and Zyial have prepared everything and when Jadzia and Worf arrive she is placed on the table. Her face contracted with pain and at the same time she shakes the hand of her husband so strong that Worf fears that can break it.

"Doctor, can you give her something for the pain?" Worf tries to remain authoritarian, but panic is slowly gaining on him.

"I'm afraid not captain, Trill physiology prevents me from doing so, then if we add the Klingon nature of the twins, I believe that the only way is the good old way '.

Worf sighs, really begins to fear for the safety of his hand. "Jadzia I'm here, you'll see that it will end soon," The Klingon tries in vain to reassure his wife.

"You say that because you're not in my place" Jadzia continues to shake her husband's hand with each contraction, Worf tries to wipe the sweat "Listen Worf" to Jadzia is almost a whisper, "if anything I could think of to have more children, not afford it. "

"Fear not, I will Jadzia" Worf knows that if one day the opportunity arose it will be more or less impossible to convince his wife to give up, even if he had recorded her words.

Julian watches the scene and smiles, he's already seen it 5 years prior to the birth of Dana "Jadzia, here we are," the doctor says, "when I tell you, push."

About an hour later Worf finally comes out of the delivery room, waiting for him there are all his officers including his daughter Dana resting in peace in the arms of Keiko, but as soon as she hears the voice of her father she wakes up immediately.

"Jadzia and the children are well," Worf says in a proud and relieved voice, at these words all breathe a sigh of relief and congratulate their captain, the most impatient, however, is the little Dana.

"Dad, can I see my mom?". Worf looks at the little girl, picks her up and takes her by her mother.

Jadzia is on the bed, exhausted but happy, and looks at the two children temporarily placed in the incubator - Julian told her that it's just a precaution. The children are beautiful and have the complexion of Dana, a perfect mix between his fair complexion and the dark one of Worf, but unlike her sister have the typical Klingon crest forehead, while not having the typical Trill spots that are visible on Dana's skin instead - and certainly they do not have the bag for symbionts that instead their sister has..

Whiale she's thinking of these things, the door opens and Worf and Dana enter in the room, Jadzia smiles to both. "Dana petite come to know your brothers Martok and Mogh". Worf, when he hears the two name,s almost jumps then puts down his daughter who runs toward incubator and stands on tiptoe to see the long-awaited siblings.

"Daddy look, they have the crest like you," the girl screams excited "means that the twins are Klingon like you" then a shadow of sadness appears on the face of Dana.

Worf realizes it and crouches next to the child in order to be able to look her in the eyes, "What is it, Dana?"

"If they have the crest and they are Klingon so if I do not have that am I not Klingon? I want to be like you dad". The eyes of the child are veiled with tears and Worf embraces her strong.

"Crest is not what makes a person a Klingon but his heart his honor and his courage and you, my child, you're Klingon exactly like me and you shall teach your brothers also what it means to be a Klingon and live with honor" Then he wipes the tears of the child who is raised by his father's words and looks at him smiling then turns back to gaze at the little brothers happy.

Jadzia looks at her husband and smiles then hugging him whispers "Worf, maybe you do not remember the last 5 years, but you certainly have not lost the ability to make Dana feel better."

Worf hugs his wife and thinks that he could not be happier.

Author's note : Sorry for the wait, let me Know if you like it...


End file.
